This invention relates to a Paint Edger Apparatus which is used to paint edges along items such as window frames, trim and molding, baseboards, paint transition lines, etc. Materials commonly used today for this task are masking tape, a hand-held edger, and glass sealing film. This apparatus is unique in that it can be used on any solid surface, it can greatly reduce the amount of preparatory work for painting edges, and it is self-standing which frees up the users hand for more important paint related matters.
The apparatus comprises mainly a Paint Protector Member and a Hand Engagement Member. The Paint Protector Member is basically composed of a rigid structure having a center member with four sides members mounted thereon which form a generally hollow rectangular-shaped structure. The sides are slanted downward and away from the center member. The center member also has opening members through which a Hand Engagement Member is coupled. The Hand Engagement Member is coupled to the center member so that it may be moved towards and away from the center member. The Hand Engagement Member has a generally horizontal handle member which is positioned above the center member of the Paint Protector Member. Mounted on each end of the handle member are support members which extend downward and through the opening members located on the center member of the Paint Protector Member. A spring member is also included as part of the Hand Engagement Member which provides resistance to the movement of the Hand Engagement Member in the downward direction. At the lower end of the support members are attachment members which attach the Hand Engagement Member to a solid surface, such as plastic, glass, wood, drywall, etc. The construction of the apparatus is such that it may be placed and attached against a solid surface, and allow the user to paint an object which is joined to the solid surface, such as a window frame or molding, without getting much paint upon the solid surface when the object is painted. It allows the user to paint an generally linear edge next to the solid surface.